1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear and rotary capacitive transducers which provide a position related output signal as a result of capacitive coupling between different parts of the transducer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive transducer which provides extremely accurate sine and cosine output signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art patents utilize capacitive coupling to provide an indication of position. Devices of this type are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,312,892 to Parnes; 4,092,579 to Weit; 3,068,457 to Nevius; 3,784,897 to Norrie; 3,938,113 to Dobson et al; 3,702,467 to Melnyk; 3,219,920 to Wall; 3,860,918 to Cencel; and 3,961,318 to Farrand et al. Several of the devices described in these patents provide sinusoidal output signals. The devices described in these patents have various disadvantages associated with them, including low output signals, large stray capacitances, high harmonic distortion and complex mechanical construction.